


Cleaning the Clocks

by FiddleStixx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Diggle, Diggle likes to dirty talk...maybe, Digoli - Freeform, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oliver's a whore when he's in heat, Omega!Oliver, Other, might up this to mature by the time I finish, shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleStixx/pseuds/FiddleStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had happened so fast that he hadn’t noticed his heat had come and now, he was a mess. (A/B/O)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning the Clocks

Oliver Queen was an idiot.

No, a fucking idiot should be more the term to use for his situation right now.

Now, Oliver was a Omega. You wouldn’t know it, but he was. A closeted one that is.

Ever since birth, Oliver, shamed by his father for being, well, Omega, hated his orientation. He’d never told anyone that he even was a Beta at the very most. He always wore Alpha pheromones and learned to, never once, submit to someone via instinct. That added to the grand illusion to both the public, his sister Thea and his friends, that he was an overbearing, asshole of an Alpha. Content with trying to save his company and during the night, running around in form-fitting green leather, Thea’s smoky eyeshadow and Kevlar.

Not a whiny, needy Omega that could just take care of himself. Society wouldn’t accept that.

Then, Oliver Queen met the bodyguard and former A.R.G.U.S agent, John Diggle. Everything changed after that meeting. Oliver, somehow, found himself falling for Diggle. That and Oliver forgot to take his heat suppressant for a week after getting into a fight as the Arrow and ended up having a heat cycle in Verdant’s basement/lair.

Oliver was curled up on the ground in pain, flushed red with sweat running out of every place imaginable. It had happened so fast that he hadn’t noticed his heat had come and now, he was a mess. Crawling on his forearms and knees to try and get out of the basement and at the very least hide in a back room, he was met with Diggle’s feet at the top of the stairs. In his state, this was considered almost a written invitation.

“Oliver?” Diggle’s voice sounded rough, but distant, like it was in a bubble to Oliver’s blazing ears. “Oliver, are you alright?”

“Get out of my way!” Oliver managed to crawl up the wall and stand, eyes practically giving away the pain he was in other than the growl that came out of his mouth and his fingers twisting around his abdomen, slamming into a nearby brick wall in the hallway clumsily as he tried to get away from Diggle while he still was conscious of his environment.

He could hear Diggle calling out behind him in his dazed state, but managed somehow to elude his grasp even with his stumbling, shucking his soaked leather jacket and leaving a tank top and very dark and wet jeans as he slipped into a cleaning closet and connected his now bare spine to the cool concrete wall behind everything, sliding down heavily.

Hissing loudly as pain stuck his sensitive body everywhere, Oliver couldn’t do anything but stay against the wall in his now tent resembling underwear, panting and whimpering quietly so Diggle or anyone else he’d brought with him like Felicity couldn’t find him. He wouldn’t allow that to happen right now thanks to his stupid mistake. It would be hours before he could fully control himself again.

He just hoped it wouldn’t be as long as he thought this was going to take.


End file.
